


A Step Back in Time

by Scotlass



Category: Victoria (TV), lord melbourne - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotlass/pseuds/Scotlass
Summary: A Step Back in Time, is going to be a slightly different story on an intake of the present going back into the past ( sort of like time travel) I have looked to base this story line on history but also on the tv series Victoria and with a number of twists along the way... It will involve all the characters we know but also as well look to change history slightly as well by putting new characters into this story.It will be a mixture of time changing history, love and also heartbreak ( and I am sure a lot of smut will appear along the way as well)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction and I have had this idea for this story for sometime and only now decided to put it down on paper, so I hope you like it I will look to try and upload chapters as best as I can so please bear with me

A Step Back In Time

Chapter One

 

 

“ LILY” my mother yelled at me once more for the hundredth time that day. “What?” I managed to say too loudly that my dog Archie just gave me that look of get off your bed you weird human being and go and see what she wants. So knowing to keep my mum happy I got out of my bed and wondered down our very large staircase to go and see what I had potentially done now.

“ Ok, mum what is it? It is lunchtime so I cannot have done anything wrong like sleep in or forgotten to go to university as I do not have a class until tomorrow...” she just looked at me blankly for a second and then said “ No, your sister is coming.” Oh Crap I thought...

Let me introduce myself, my name is Lily Robertson, I am your average 22 year old who is average size likes the normal things you get the picture. But unfortunately that normal picture is not normal, I come from a big family and a very well off family. I am the youngest of five of us and the only one who still lives at home and tries to not get involved with the whole posh side of things but that is a little tricky when you have a mum and sister who are the only girls in the family also including me that like to keep this posh side going and I am not at all that. I have been the only one that has managed to stay at university which my father has been very proud of which is good a thing as I can always takes my side which is good. 

“ So Annabelle, is coming, great is this today or am I needing to check my diary and book in a sister date?”, “ Don't be so cheeky Lily you know your sister does not always make it up here often.” “ Yes, mum and I wonder why that it is as she is always away with that pompom arse of a boyfriend she calls Derek.” I love my sister but she might be three years older but her choice of boyfriends have never been great and this latest one my mum is hoping a proposal will be happening shortly as it would be a very good match for her and the guy is pretty well off so my father will be happy that his credit card bill will be less. “ Lily I really wish you would not be so harsh on your sister boyfriend you know she is happy with him, and anyway Derek will not be here as he is away in Milan doing a shoot. She is planning to come here this weekend.” Ah yes should have mentioned Derek is a celebrity photographer so some of the destinations he goes to are impressive I will give him that. My mum was looking at me again.. “ Mum why are you looking at me like that...” it was like she was in a trance and then all of a sudden snapped out of it.. “ I see you are wearing your gran's pendant, it suits you so well Lily she would have been so proud of you” I looked down at it, my gran past away two years ago and in her will she gave me her pendant which my sister was so jealous about but the reason she gave it to me was more because of my caring nature and also love. It is just small thing but has a ruby stone in the middle of the pendant which suits my skin colour tone to a tee along with my blue eyes, the pendant made me think too much so I looked up at my mother “ I will make sure I am here this weekend, university work is more this week so it will probably be good to do something different.” She smiled and then left the room.

I kept looking at the pendant I should probably explain I am currently in the process of doing a history degree my father was very proud that I got in to university and my mother came around eventually, probably because of my gran as she always knew that I could do things when I put my mind to it.. History to some people can be boring and yes I will agree it does have it points but currently I am doing a paper on Queen Victoria and the people around her. It has been great going to the library looking at the history behind it, what has made it worse that have also been watching the tv series Victoria as well and then from that my mind has wondered. I kept looking down at the ruby red stone my gran always said to me that this pendant was something “special”. Special I am not sure but it has always brought me good luck. 

“Victoria” I said out loud, my mind was wondering a couple of hours of watching an eighteen year old about to become queen with an advisor in the form of Lord Melbourne would do no harm now that I need to take my mind of this weekend coming... 

Little did I know what was about to happen next.................................................


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd chapter for A Step Back In Time.... Thank you for your patience this will be a long story and I will look to upload chapters when I can.. Thank you for all the hits so far for reading the story... More to come...

Chapter 2

 

I was not going to achieve much later on in the day anyway, I went back into my bedroom and fell onto my bed, my dog Archie just looked at me with his big eyes.. “ So what do you think Archie do you think history can stay away for the rest of the afternoon.....” with me stroking his head.. I did not get much response just a weird dog look and then a roll away to go back to sleep. I looked at my notes that I had written about the TV version of Victoria... Jenna Coleman played a brilliant queen and Rufus Sewell played Lord Melboune perfectly even though I knew that was not how really back then it would have gone but who would not have fallen for him if he was actually like that back then in the past..

My head hurt and my heart was pounding a bit to fast for my liking, I had gotten into the tv series too much and needed to stop otherwise my paper was going to be more like the tv version than the real events of back then. 1800 seemed to weird to write about but thinking aloud probably not too much different to what our modern day is like now.... Just as I was about to pick up another set of notes my phone buzzed with a text message it was my best friend Kate...

Kate: Please tell me you are not studying and can come out for a drink the night?  
Me: Well you know me too well, no not any more.. Annabelle coming up this weekend... 

It took her awhile to text me back after that point but when I heard my phone buzz again I knew what the reply would be:

Kate: Oh... That not good want me to come round or come to mine for a sleep over it is a good excuse...

I love her a lot and this is why she is my best friend as she knows anything to get out of seeing my sister for a catch up will always work with me...

Me: No on this occasion, should be ok the pompom will not be around so should be fine... until then a drink does sound like a great idea and before then I can dream in Victoria land for a bit....

Kate: Ha, ok drink definitely plan. You and Victoria I know the only reason you watch that is too watch the dreamy Rufus Sewell playing Lord M.. you so have a crush on him....

She did have a point..... but who would not...

Me: Don't be silly Kate, purely for research purposes and there is other characters involved in this..  
Kate: Yeh, Yeh … will come round yours about 7sih … laters x

I put my phone down, knowing that now looking at the time that 7ish would be coming round a lot faster than I realised. I walked into my en-suite bathroom to freshen up a bit I was way too hot and my cheeks looked it as they were all red, I splashed cold water on my face and then I looked down at my pendant. It was bright red it looked liked blood red colour, it was strange it never looked like that before. I then went over to my closet in my bathroom where I seemed to have kept the current family towel collection all the time, I looked to grab a towel from the rack but it seemed to get stuck in the corner I grabbed onto it a bit more tighter and pulled from then everything seemed to happen at once I lost my balance and fell backwards on the bathroom floor and then a cold breeze seemed to come floating through the room.

Apart from my back being sore from my fall as I seemed to have landed on my bath mat to help with a not so hard landing, I had noticed then that the back of my closet had opened slightly. From this I stood up and walked to the opening in the closet I looked at it for a couple of moments not knowing what was behind this and unsure if this unlocked something I should not be looking at or be concerned about. Not being the scary type I decided to open it further and peered round carefully all I could see was dark but then what seemed to be candle light in the distance, I could not stop now how could I?, going into the unknown seemed the right way forward it was like someone was pushing me along so much so that took two steps in and then I had to stop I could not go any further so I turned around quickly and when I had just down this all I heard was....

“ Can I help you ma'am? “


End file.
